


Grace Sick

by SilverWolf7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Gen, Grace as an Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer wonders if he should leave Heaven.  But if he leaves, he'd soon run out of Grace and he knows it.





	Grace Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head as soon as I saw Devil's Bargain. It became an idea that refused to leave my head until i wrote it after watching The Thing. You can blame Asmodeus for this one. I just wanted to write it down before the next ep aired.

Castiel had not warned him of this.

He had, after going through his annoying little brother’s memories, thought at first it was because he was weak. Or because he had no Grace of his own left. But, no, it seemed to be a thing. A thing that happened even to archangels. 

Still, the point remained that no one warned him of this.

Between the bouts of shivering, nausea and fevers, the only thing that made him feel even remotely in good shape was more Grace.

And that was beginning to become a problem. He had taken so much from Anael last time that he had almost drained her fully, and it was taking too long for her to recharge. In fact, for the past day she had been avoiding him entirely. 

The others were beginning to notice he wasn’t doing too well. He spent most of his time ignoring them and trying to distance himself from the sickness and the pain of it until it passed, but it was becoming hard to think.

Which is probably why the insane idea popped into his head. The idea to leave and lock himself up somewhere he would be safe.

Because he not only remembered Castiel’s time when he was in him, but also Sam’s. He remembered exploiting that feeling, the thoughts that went along with them and oh, the hallucinations. Thankfully, he wasn’t hallucinating. 

He had a full set of memories of what it was like to get off the demon blood from Sam.

What if Grace was the angelic equivalent and just as addictive? It’s not like angels generally went around eating each other’s Grace all the time. In fact, he’s sure only he and Castiel had ever done it.

He needed to leave Heaven and get this over with and return afterwards but...

But there were angels still in Heaven, and they were looking to him to help them grow in number again. He was needed and wanted and that was just as intoxicating as his next pick me up will be. Because no matter how many times the idea got into his head, he knew he wouldn’t leave without a fight. Or an angel close at hand.

But he knew if he stayed, he would eventually go through them all. He needed to have more or take it more often each time now and it was getting hard to stop once he started.

He really wished Castiel had warned him of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire short story in my head that's much bigger than this in which Lucifer purposefully locks himself up in the bunker's dungeon to stay away from any Grace that is not his and just riding out the withdrawal in there safely, before going back up to Heaven.
> 
> But Gabriel is there. And the boys are, naturally, not that willing to let him back out again XD
> 
> Yeah, my head goes to weird places sometimes.


End file.
